Yesterday
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, you have cancer." Yesterday seemed so far away, when I didn't know I was dying, when I had a future. Cancer, Klaine and tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is multi-chapter, but I don't think I will be able to post regularly with school and everything, and also I've got other multi-chapter stories to write so... Anyways! This is very, very sad, mind you, and hell, I cried like a little girl writing this first chapter XD **

**English is not my first language so forgive me if there are any mistakes :S **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine!**

**Warnings: Cancer, sadness, lots of tears and Klaine (later). **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I had been feeling bad lately. I was very tired and I always felt dizzy and like I was about to throw up any moment. I had headache and didn't sleep well. I thought that maybe I had the flu but Rachel thought that I had to go to the doctor so there I was. I was seated on a chair in front of the doctors desk. I was waiting for the doctor to come with my results and my heart was racing very fast. I hoped there was nothing too wrong with me. I hoped it was only a bad flu.

"Mr. Hummel." the doctor entered the room and with a serious expression sat down in font of me. I stared at him, my eyes wide with fear. He was too serious, it couldn't be good news. My hands were shaking. "We did blood tests with you and we've done them twice to be sure they are right..." the doctor eyed the papers and looked at me, his eyes full of something like sadness. I felt a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, you have cancer."

I felt like the time had suddenly stopped and I was cold, very cold, almost freezing. I felt the lump in my throat grow, and it was like there was no oxygen in the room. The room was spinning around me and I felt dizzy. I felt the burning tears in my eyes and let them fall. I was moving my mouth but no sound came out. I tried to gulp but I found myself choking. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders squeezing them friendly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hummel." the doctors voice sounded so distant. I couldn't believe I had cancer. Not in a thousand years I would have thought that I would find myself in this situation. Out of all people it had to be me. Me, when I was only starting to pursue my dreams. I was only starting to live my life.

After a few minutes I calmed down a bit and found myself to be able to use my voice again.

"Can it be cured?" I whispered. The doctor lowered his gaze and sighed.

"It's in a very advanced stage. It must have spread very quick." the doctor sat down by my side and grabbed my hand. "I don't want to lie to you but we think that you won't be able to make it a whole year." the lump in my throat grew again and the tears burned in my eyes. "We can try if you want with Chemotherapy, but I can't guarantee you that it will have the desired effect or any effect at all. It may help you survive for a few more months, who knows, or it may even cure you! Miracles happen, Kurt, we see them everyday. If I was you I would try, you might be one of the fortunate ones." I nodded and tried to smile at him.

"I will try, I will do anything." I sighed and tried to hold the tears. "What type of cancer do I have?"

"Leukemia, it's affecting your blood cells. I can give you a few medicines that will help you a bit, make your day easier." I nodded again and he handed me a few papers. We stared at each other a few seconds and I saw that his eyes were watery. "It's hard, you know..." muttered the doctor. "I see people everyday that have cancer but what hurts the most is seeing people like you, so young, just starting with your lives with something so terrible as cancer. It's hard to see that every dream you've dreamed maybe it will never be real. That you have to turn down all the opportunities for one illness."

My hands tensed around the papers as I stared at the words. I gulped down trying not to break down.

"I had dreams. I was living one... I am... I always dreamed to come to New York. And here I am. So... At least I have been able to accomplish one of them." the doctor smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"Kurt, wait a few minutes, when I'm back I will tell you the days you have to come for the Chemo." the doctor walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was hard to know I was going to die, and I knew it would be hard to tell everybody I had cancer. But what was going to be harder was leaving everybody and everything. That there would be a day I would close my eyes and never see anything, anybody again. I felt a pang on my chest and the tears welled up in my eyes again. I clutched my chest, where the pain and the sorrow was deeper.

I managed to put myself together before the doctor came in again. He had some papers in his hands and handed them to me. They were different appointments and dates for the Chemo. I sniffed. That days were my only hope to get better, and maybe, maybe I would be one of those miracles.

"Are you currently working?"

"Yeah, I'm working part-time at ."

"Wow, that's amazing." the doctor smiled. "Well, you can give this paper to your boss so you can go to Chemo or to the Hospital if you need without any problems." he stared at me and after a few moments he sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Kurt. The medicines will help but as the cancer progresses you will feel worse and worse. If... If the Chemo finally don't works, but let's keep our hopes up, you will have a room in the hospital and we will try to not let you feel pain at all until you..."

"Die, until I die." I finished, the lump in my throat constricting my voice. The doctor nodded and got up. I got up too, putting on my coat and grabbing my bag.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I wish I was magical to help you." I nodded with a little smile.

"Magic would be awesome." I walked out of the hospital. The weather outside was cold, but nothing compared to my insides which were freezing. I felt so cold, lonely and broken-heart. I wished Blaine and I were still together so he would be my side, but I knew it would be easier for him if he wasn't with me when I died. I clutched the papers to my chest, making my way to my shared apartment. I felt bad for Rachel. She would have to live with an ill person and I knew it was hard loosing somebody you were close to.

For one hand I wanted to apart from everybody, make them hate me so they wouldn't mourn my death, but on the other hand I wanted to be close to those who I loved. I wanted to feel loved during my last months.

The warm air of our apartment hit me when I entered it. Two hours ago I didn't know I was going to die. It's amazing how so little time can change your life. I left the papers on the table beside the entrance, telling myself to remember to take them after a bath. I was cold so I decided I would spend at least an hour under the hot stream of the shower.

It didn't make my sadness go away but at least it relaxed me a bit. I let out a shaky breath, trying not to think to hard about what was going inside my body. _Keep your hopes up, Kurt. You're going to survive. _I didn't want to cry over it, but every time I thought about it the tears sprung to my eyes. After my mother died I didn't want to think about any other family member dying. When my father had the stroke I was so scared. I never thought something so bad could happen to be. I was the one who had to take of my father. I couldn't leave him alone.

What if he had another stroke when I told him the news? I grabbed a towel and hold it tight against my body. I stared at my reflection at the mirror. How could I look the same but feeling so different? My body was the same, but it didn't feel like my body at all. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my lips were red and swollen from biting them so much. I felt the tears burn in my eyes again but I kept them in, knowing Rachel was arriving soon.

I dried myself and put on some comfy clothes. I was at the bathroom combing my hair and styling it when the door opened and closed and Rachel's voice awakened me from my sorrow.

Yesterday seemed so far away, 24 hours before I didn't know I was dying, I had a bright future. Hell, I had a future... Yesterday seemed so bright. I answered Rachel's call and continued combing my hair. I spent ten minutes with it and then I left the bathroom, thinking about telling or not telling Rachel about my illness but I was late.

She was sitting on the couch, still in her jacket, reading some papers. _My _papers. I felt a lump in my throat and the air seemed so dense, like there was no oxygen left for me. Rachel's eyes were full of tears and a few of them ran down her cheeks.

"Rachel..." I muttered. Her eyes slowly traveled towards me and stared at me, wide and fearful.

"Tell me it's not true... Please, tell me there's a mistake." I shook my head at her words, the tears flooding my eyes. "Kurt, we will make it, you will make it." I shook my head again, the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Rachel, I'm dying..."

* * *

**Soo Reviews maybe? :D**

**Bye-Byee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have time to revise it! Thanks for all the followers and the 2 reviews! I hope all my fllowers leave reviews this time c:**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I stared out of the plane's window, feeling a bit sick. I had never felt any kind of dizziness on a plane, but I guessed it was just the illness. I gulped and stared at the diet coke in front of me. I wasn't hungry or thirsty but I hadn't eaten since last night and it was already 4 pm. I felt nervous, I would have to face Blaine, but one of the things I feared most was telling my father and Carole about the illness. I guessed I should tell Finn too, as he was my brother.

"Kurt..." muttered Rachel. "You know, I think you should tell the others about..." she didn't finish the sentence. Cancer was a like a taboo, we never said the C-word. I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't want to worry anybody, and I don't want them to start pitying me. And I don't want to tell Blaine."

"What?" shrieked Rachel. Half of the people turned around to look at her and she blushed. I sighed and played with the can.

"He will pity me, and he will cry and feel even worse for what he did because he cheated on a ill guy. I do want him to regret what he did but I don't want to hurt him this way. If we don't talk it will be easier for him when I die..."

"Kurt! You won't die, we will make it through and you will live a very, very, very long life. Long enough to see me dead!" I laughed, but stopped when I saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"I try to be positive but... The doctors don't have too much hope for me..."

"Screw the doctors, they don't know you, but I do, and I know you're strong. The strongest person I've ever met. You must think about... About the illness like a bully. You defeated them Kurt, you are better than them, you're better than the illness." A tear escaped my eye but I quickly dried it.

"For now, I just want to tell my family..."

"Cheer up, Kurt, please, it kills me to see you this way." sighed Rachel. "It will be fun to watch Glee, you will forget about everything. At least for a few hours." I nodded and smiled at her.

My father was waiting for us at the airport. Rachel dads couldn't come so my father offered to bring her at her home. When I saw my father I felt the lump in the throat grow, and I knew it was going to be very hard to break the news to him and the others. Rachel squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I hugged my father tightly, trying to hold my tears at the sight of his smiling face.

That same evening the Glee club was performing Grease, and although I didn't really feel like going, I knew it would be fun to see all of my friends and the new additions to the New Directions, and it would keep my mind off other things at least for a little while.

I decided to tell my father, Carole and Finn after the play so they could enjoy it. Rachel and I went to the backstage to meet the others and wish them good luck when Finn and Blaine found us first. The silence was too awkward and my heart was beating so loud I was almost sure that everyone there could hear it. I felt a little light-headed but I managed to croak a 'hello'.

"Kurt, do you think we could talk...?" Blaine asked me, when Finn and Rachel left us alone. I sighed and shook my head.

"Blaine, no, please, leave me alone, I need time to think about... About everything."

"Please, Kurt, it didn't mean anything. I love you, I've been completely miserable this weeks without you, please."

"Blaine, you're making this very, very hard for me."

"I'm sorry Kurt, please, give me a chance." his eyes were full of tears and I guess mine were too, but my chest hurt too much to even care about my tears.

"Blaine, relationships work if people trust each other... And the things is I don't trust you anymore." I stared at his sorrowful face one last time before leaving, going to my seat. My chest felt very heavy and my eyes were burning. I took deep breaths before seating down beside Rachel.

The play didn't manage to distract me as I kept thinking of how I was going to tell my family about the illness. When the play ended I left as quick as possible and headed to my house. I needed to be alone for a while before telling them. I managed to stay calm the first minutes in my room but when I saw a picture of my mother and I, I just broke down, knowing soon I would be joining her.

"Kurt, we're home!" shouted my dad from downstairs. I could hear Finn and Carole talking and my dad laughed. _I'm so sorry Dad, I don't want to put you through this again... _I knew it couldn't wait more, I had to tell them. I gathered all my courage and headed downstairs. My father was watching the TV along with Finn and Carole was making dinner. I grabbed my stomach, trying to calm my nerves and gulped.

"Hey, I have to tell you all something." I tried to keep my voice steady but it came like a whisper. My father eyed me suspiciously but nodded, turning the TV off. He called Carole, who came with a smile. Finn was staring at me trying to decipher what I was going to say.

"Well, kiddo, what do you have to say?" I played with my sweaty hands, and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I haven't been feeling very well for a while now and Rachel convinced me to got to the doctor so, I went there a week or so ago and..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. My father and Carole's faces were full of concern and Finn had his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kurt, is it serious?" asked Carole. I bit my lip, holding my tears. I nodded and sighed.

"I have cancer." the room went silent, and suddenly everything seemed more real. Yes, I knew that I had cancer but seeing my parent and my step-brother so affected by it made it more real and painful. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek and then the others followed. Carole had his hand above his mouth and my father was wide-eyes, staring at me like I wasn't real. Finn gulped and was the first to say something.

"Dude... Is it too grave?" I didn't want to bring my family hopes down but I couldn't lie to them. I was going to try to save my life but I knew it would be very, very hard.

"The doctors don't think I'm going to make it another whole year." my father got up as fast as a lightning and hugged me tight between his arms. I felt the sobs wracking his body, and I hugged him back, letting all of my tears fall freely. Carole and Finn hugged me too but I was really upset about my dad. After an hour the tears were still silently rolling down his cheeks while he looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world for him. We were holding hands and I swear I never wanted to let go of his hand. That hand had helped me through the darkest times and after all it was still here. I was leaving him and I felt so bad for it. Yeah, sure, I was scared that I was going to die but the hardest thing of all was going to be saying goodbye to everybody.

After half an hour of complete silence Carole broke it, grabbing my other free hand.

"Which.. Cancer is it?"

"Leukemia." I answered. That word send shivers down my spine. My father bit his lip, and Carole sniffed nodding.

"You receiving treatment?" croaked my dad.

"Next week I'm starting Chemo. The doctor said they don't know if it's going to have any effect on me but let's hope for the best." the three members of my family nodded. That night was one of the weirdest nights and possibly saddest of my life. Rachel and I were leaving the next morning so I woke up early, feeling a bit dizzy. I was preparing breakfast when my father entered in the kitchen. I smiled at him before retuning to the eggs.

After a few minutes of complete silence I heard a silent sob and a whisper.

"It's real, isn't it?" whispered my dad. I turned around, staring at him. He was crying and it broke my heart. "You have..."

"Yeah..." I muttered. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly against him. I felt the tears burn in my eyes, feeling so sorry and so sad for him. Not for my life, not for me but for my dad. I didn't want to leave him, and on of the people I would surely miss the most was going to be my dad.

* * *

**Reviews, please? They make me happy ^^**

**Bye-Byee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter is really short but next chapter will be longer I promise! :( Thank you for the reviews and all my readers!:D **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It had been my first week doing Chemo and I was already feeling like shit. I felt dizzy and threw up a lot. It was getting more and more difficult to hide it from my co-workers. Isabella kept telling me I had to go to the doctor to see what was wrong with me. And one of the worst things was my hair was falling. It wasn't noticeable yet, but I felt it. Everyday I woke up to find a bunch of hair on my pillow and I just cried. I cried because I couldn't even die pretty.

I wondered what Blaine would think of me when I finally was bald.

My dad called every day to make sure I was taking care of myself and I was going to the doctor and he always made sure to tell me he loved me, afraid it was the last time he talked with me.

I woke up, like everyday, and tried no to look at my pillow. But still, I had to take them away because the only time Rachel had seen my fallen hair she had burst into tears. I walked drowsily to the kitchen, after throwing my hair into the dumpster, and made myself a cup of warm milk. I usually threw up if I drank coffee so I evaded it.

I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and smiled at Rachel as she walked up to me with a little smile. She caressed my back and kissed my cheek, pinching it. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for her, because I knew it killed her to see me everyday, to know what I was struggling with. I thought about moving or returning to Lima, but I didn't want to be a burden for my father and Carole, and I didn't want to leave Rachel alone.

After having breakfast I dressed and Rachel and I left the building. I walked slowly to , already feeling tired and dizzy.

I said hello to Isabella and started working. Keeping my eyes in front of the computer for so much time made my head hurt so I usually stopped every hour to have a drink or eat something, although I wasn't very hungry.

"Kurt?" Isabella said, seating beside me at my desk. I gave her a little smile, showing her I was listening. "Are you feeling okay? Have you already gone to the doctor?" The concern was painfully obvious in her voice and I was tempted to tell her the truth but the truth still hurt too much.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The doctor said it's nothing. I have to take pills but it will pass."

"Okay, but if you need rest or something just tell me, okay?" I nodded and started working again.

I was afraid she would fire me if she found out I was ill. I loved working there, even if the didn't pay me, it was amazing to be working at Vogue.

I skipped lunch and decided to eat something light later.

After work I headed to the hospital. After the chemo I always felt very dizzy so I just walked to the hospital's cafe and drank a juice, as I would surely threw up the coffee. I stayed there for good ten minutes and I just wished I had left earlier.

"Kurt?" my head shot up. One of my co-workers and was there, looking at me surprised. His name was Brian. "Oh my god, is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Just a check out. And you?"

"My wife's pregnant." he smiled brightly at me and I congratulated him. He sat down beside me and we started talking about this and that and his wife's pregnancy. But then, it just had to happen. When I got up my everything was spinning and I felt really dizzy. I nearly fell but Brian grabbed me in time. "Wow, Kurt! What's the matter?" I breathed deeply and shook my head.

"God... It's... It's nothing."

"Kurt.. I can tell it's something." I felt the need to get the truth out of my system. I needed someone at work to know. Just someone.

"I... Please don't tell Isabella."

"Don't tell her what?"

"I have cancer." as usual, the word made my throat tighten. Brian's eyes widened and he gaped at me. He shook his head slowly.

"Oh my... You... Is it serious?" He already knew it and I didn't want to worry him more.

"I don't know." I wanted to scream that yes, it was serious and next year I wouldn't be there probably but that would have been extremely egoistic.

"Gods, I'm so sorry for you. Really, I'm really sorry. Why haven't you told Isabella or the others?"

"I just... I don't want to be fired and I don't want to worry her. I don't want anyone to stare at me with pity."

"Kurt, this is too hard to be alone."

"I'm not alone, I have my family and my friend but... I just... I will tell her, but not for now." Brian nodded understandingly. He helped me out of the hospital and called a taxi for me telling me I shouldn't walk alone.

I arrived at my flat earlier than Rachel so I showered and sat down on the couch, tired and light headed. I must had fallen sleep because Rachel woke me up when it was already pitch dark outside. Rachel practically made me eat the food as I didn't want and then she sent me to bed.

The Chemo was extremely hard to cope with but I didn't want to show any weakness in front of Rachel. As I set my head down on the pillow and I shut my eyes I prayed that the next morning I still would have my hair. God, I just prayed that there was a next morning.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Bye-Byee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. I know this is very dramatic and that all they do is cry but seriously I just try to picture myself in Kurt's place and I would be crying all day. Sooner it will get more romantic and fluffy but for now, TEAAARSSSS! **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up a bit dizzy, my stomach hurting a bit and my head spun. But there was something wrong, something so very wrong. I stared at the pillow drowsily and felt my eyes well up with tears. All the hair I had left last night was scattered on my pillow. I felt cold and empty, and I was afraid. Afraid of the time I would have to stare at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed some hair and let the tears spill. I padded to the bathroom, the sobs wracking my body as I tried to be silent and not wake up Rachel. I stared at the mirror from the door, my body shaking. I approached it and gasped. There I was, my eyes red from crying, my white face and my usually perfectly kept hair... gone. I touched my bald head and shook my head.

"This can't be real..." I whispered, feeling the salty tears in my lips.

"Kurt? Are you up already?" asked Rachel, her voice hoarse from sleeping. I heard her pad towards the bathroom and heard her gaps but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "Kurt... God..."

A sob escaped from my lips and more followed, and soon I was a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor. Rachel knelt my by my side and hugged me tight.

"Kurt, please, don't cry, it's okay, it's for your health, it's good, your hair will grow again, I'm sure, when you're recovered..." rambled Rachel, but I could feel her shake against me too. I shook my head and sniffed.

"I look horrible Rachel... I c-can't go out like this... I-I'm doing this for nothing... I-I will d-d-"

"No! No, don't say it, it's not true. You won't Kurt, you will recover." I decided not to pity myself but there were moments, those moments, that I wanted someone there to hold me and tell me that everything was gonna be okay, even though I knew it wouldn't.

When I finally recovered from my outburst a bit and had breakfast I dressed and spent at least half an hour in the bathroom trying to cover my baldness with bandanas and hats. When I exited the bathroom Rachel had just hung up the phone and looked at me with a small smile.

"You look handsome, as always." I smiled at her and stopped my tears from falling. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without her by my side, without her telling me how beautiful looked even though I knew it was a lie. She hugged me tightly and pinched my cheek. "Have a good day, and call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and let her kiss my cheek as she always did.

The sky was gray and it was raining a little. I made it to Vogue without getting wet and I would ask Isabella for an umbrella when I had to leave.

I attracted a few looks when I entered as it was unusual for me not to wear my hair styled. I started working at my desk but after half an hour I heard someone sat down by my side. Brian was there looking at me, worry in his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kurt... Are you okay?"

I nodded with a smile but he didn't leave.

"No, you're not. Why are you wearing a bandana in your head? It's not that it doesn't look good on you, because it does... But... It's not like you..." I opened my mouth to answer him but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"I-it's just... I woke up with really, really bad hair today and I woke up late too so I didn't have time to style it." I tried to shake if off and returned to my work but Brian still wouldn't leave.

"Kurt... Please... I... I'm really worried, you know? I know we haven't talked that much but... I'm the only one here who knows and I know it must be hard to hide something like this..."

I sighed, my hands trembling a bit as I gulped.

"Okay... Today when I woke up... I... My hair..." I muttered, feeling the tears burn in my eyes. "My hair was gone and I didn't know what to do so..." I pointed at my head and shrugged. Brian's eyes clouded with sadness and he grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, so, so sorry." whispered Brian. I felt him hug me but I couldn't bring myself to return it. Eventually he let go of me and let a comforting hand on my arm.

"I-I'm okay... It's okay, I-I will work..." I murmured. He understood and left me alone again. It was better when no one was there to pity me because it only made my illness more real.

A week passed quickly, too quickly and Isabella soon noticed I wore bandanas and head-wraps to work everyday. She didn't say anything at first but I could feel her stare, the question in her eyes. And soon the day I dreaded came.

"Hey Kurt, Isabella wants you in her office." I nodded at the secretary and entered Isabella's office. She was doing something on the computer but at the moment she saw me she immediately put the work aside and made me sit in front of her.

"Kurt, I know you're gonna tell that you're okay, because I know you even better than I think but... I really need you to tell what's wrong." she said, taking my hand across the table. My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up.

"T-There's nothing wrong, I assure you."

"No, Kurt, I know there's something wrong. I just see you everyday so down, so sad. You're even paler than usual and that's saying something because you're really pale. You go a lot to the bathroom and some days you arrive late because you feel sick."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I will try not to arrive late, i-it's just that-"

"No! No, Kurt, I'm not blaming you for anything! I just want to know why you are like this." the concern in her voice was evident and it just made the things harder for me. Even though she was my superior I could almost say she was my friend. And then she shoot me that encouraging smile that made me burst into tears. I knew I had cried more in the last days than in my entire life but I just couldn't help it. Everything I did it felt like the last time I was doing it.

Isabella's eyes widened at my outburst and immediately stood up from her chair and crouched beside me.

"Oh, Kurt, god, is it that grave? Kurt, please, don't cry. I'm sure everything's going to be okay." she assured me with whispers. I shook my head, hiding my face on her shoulder, feeling her caring hands on my back.

"I-I..." I stuttered, trying to get the words out.

Her sad eyes found mine and encouraged me to say it. One of her hands dried the tears of my cheeks while the other kept rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Kurt..." she whispered. "Is it grave?" I nodded at his question and I heard her small gasp. "Oh god, what its it? Please Kurt..."

"I... I have cancer." I muttered. Isabella stood there, shocked, her eyes wide as saucers. I saw the tears well up in her eyes, the sadness overcome her face.

"This... Oh god, this can't be happening. You're... You're so young, it's not fair." she stuttered, while she hugged me even tighter than before. "How are your chances?"

"They, the doctors, don't think I'll make it a whole year." I murmured. I felt her shook in my arms and just hold onto her tight.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm sorry. Gosh, I've been such a bad boss, making you work even though you're... Oh gosh..." she sobbed. I patted her back and smiled at her.

"It's okay, I don't want to stop working. I wouldn't even know what to do in my apartment all day. I prefer being here." she smiled at me and grabbed my face between his hands.

"You're the most amazing person I've met Kurt, and I can assure you, we'll make it and I'll be there by your side, I'll never leave you alone, never."

Maybe it was okay to be alone sometimes but there, after hearing those words, I only wanted to be loved.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
